Extra Pill
by Little Hatake
Summary: Sherlock sakit! Tingkah menjengkelkannya menguji kesabaran John sebagai dokternya. Dan John bersumpah tak ingin mengalami hal ini lagi. Dedicated for Challenge #GetWellSoon!


Sherlock sakit! Tingkah menjengkelkannya menguji kesabaran John sebagai dokternya. Dan John bersumpah tak ingin mengalami hal ini lagi. _Dedicated for _**_Challenge #GetWellSoon!_**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer for <strong>Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Sherlock Holmes) Steven Moffat &amp; Mark Gatiss (TV Series SHERLOCK by BBC ONE)<strong>

Character: **John Watson & Sherlock Holmes**

~oOo~

**Extra Pill**

by Little Hatake

.

.

John hanya dapat menghela napas ketika mendapati kamar Sherlock kosong untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya dan menekan nomor Lestrade. Selang beberapa kali nada tunggu, terdengar suara berat—dan sedikit kekesalan—dari seberang sana.

"_Iya, Sherlock ada di sini dan ia masih memaksa masuk ke dalam TKP."_

"Baiklah, jaga ia agar tidak melakukan hal aneh. Aku akan segera ke sana." John lalu keluar dari flat mereka dan segera menemui Lestrade.

Sebenarnya, tak ada yang _salah_ dengan Sherlock yang pergi ke salah satu tempat kejadian kriminal di London. Tapi kali ini, kondisi kesehatan Sherlocklah yang _salah._

.

_Beberapa jam sebelumnya._

_Sherlock terkena flu berat dan demam tinggi. Bahkan semalam, tiba-tiba ia mengigau cukup keras untuk membangunkan John. Oh tentu, Sherlock bersikeras tidak mengakui kejadian itu saat John bercerita di pagi harinya._

_John sudah menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat di kamar sehabis sarapan. Tak ada _nicotine patch,_ tak ada biola dan tak ada kasus! Sherlock terang-terangan mengeluh dan memrotes John. Ia mencoba berbagai alasan agar John mengizinkannya untuk keluar menyelesaikan sebuah kasus. Tapi, tak ada yang dapat menggugat keputusan John dalam hal merawat pasien dan Sherlock adalah pasiennya sekarang._

_Tak putus asa, Sherlock berniat untuk kabur saat John sedang berada di kamar mandi._

_Namun, usaha pertamanya gagal mentah-mentah karena John memergokinya sedang memakai mantel dan mengalungkan _scarf _ke leher. Tatapan tajam John memaksa Sherlock untuk melepas mantelnya dan kembali ke tempat tidur. Tak lupa menempelkan kembali plester penurun demam di dahinya—direspon dengan dengusan kesal "Aku seperti anak kecil, John!" namun tak dapat berbuat apa-apa._

_Setengah jam berlalu, John yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop di ruang tamu dipanggil oleh Nyonya Hudson untuk membantunya membereskan sebuah kamar yang akan disewakan._

_Mendengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga dari dalam kamar, Sherlock segera bangkit memakai mantelnya secepat yang ia bisa. Ia keluar dari flat secara perlahan-lahan dan berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara sehalus apa pun. Namun, lagi-lagi upaya kaburnya ketahuan oleh John tepat ketika ia memutar knop pintu._

"_Sherlock. Naik ke atas. Masuk ke kamar," perintah John dengan nada militer yang tegas dan tak dapat dibantah._

_Ah, Sherlock membenci intonasi perintah itu. John hanya menggunakan nada itu saat ia benar-benar serius dan pasti ia sangat tidak suka jika perkataannya tidak dituruti._

_Lebih baik Sherlock menyimpan tenaganya—yang memang sudah lemah—dibanding harus berdebat dengan sang dokter._

_Kali ini, sang dokter pun membawa serta laptopnya ke dalam kamar Sherlock untuk menjaga si detektif keras kepala ini agar tidak mencoba kabur lagi. Putus sudah harapan Sherlock untuk menyelinap pergi. Tiap kali Sherlock bergerak, mata John langsung terpicing tajam, mengunci semua gerakannya._

_Setelah sedikit berdebat—Sherlock tak banyak membantah, tenaganya sudah cukup terkuras untuk menjaga suara seraknya tetap keluar—, John tetap bersikeras agar Sherlock harus beristirahat seharian dan tak ada kompromi lebih lanjut._

_Dengan berat hati, Sherlock membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan bergelung ke sisi tempat tidur. Ia sempat melayangkan pandangan _sekarang-aku-akan-tidur-puas-kau-sekarang? _dan John membalasnya dengan seringai kecil seolah menjawab _keputusan-yang-bagus-sekarang-tutup-mulutmu-dan-cepat-tidur! _sebelum akhirnya ia tidur memunggungi John._

_Tarikan napas konstan terdengar dari tempat tidur. Gerakan dada yang naik turun secara teratur meyakinkan John jika Sherlock benar-benar tertidur pulas. Tak ada gerakan yang mencurigakan selama dua jam ini dari sang konsultan detektif yang sedang sakit. John pun sudah bosan membalas komentar di _blog-_nya dan membaca artikel di portal-portal berita. Lagi pula, ini sudah jam makan siang dan John berniat membeli makanan di restoran Italia terdekat sekaligus membeli beberapa cemilan._

_Setelah mematikan laptopnya dan memastikan kondisi Sherlock untuk terakhir kali, John keluar dari flat menuju restoran Angelo._

_Tiba-tiba, selimut tersingkap dan Sherlock bangun dari tempat tidur! Ternyata, Sherlock sudah merencanakan semua ini! Ia berpura-pura tidur selama dua jam dan menunggu waktu yang tepat ketika John keluar untuk membeli makan siang. Bagian mana yang sulit dari mengatur konstan napasnya dan menutup mata hanya dua jam mengingat ia dapat bertahan diam tak bergeming di posisi yang sama selama berjam-jam?_

_Dan akhirnya, Sherlock berhasil kabur dari 221 B Baker Street, meski sempoyongan, dan memanggil taksi menuju tempat Lestrade._

_._

Di sinilah John sekarang. Dengan langkah terburu-buru menghampiri Sherlock yang tengah membujuk Lestrade.

Mantel tebal, rambut ikal berantakan, wajah merah padam, keringat mengucur, pandangan fokus-tak-fokus dan suara sengau diiringi napas tersengal. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, Sherlock memang sakit!

"Sherlock, kau sedang sakit!"

"Aku tidak sakit, John! Daya imunitasku hanya sedang—hatchi!—menurun dan rhinovirus dengan kurang ajarnya menyebabkan rinofaringitis pada—hatchi!—sistem pernapasanku." Suara sengaunya mengudara.

"Dengan kata lain kau sakit! Kita pulang. Kau harus beristirahat."

"Tidur itu membosankan dan hanya membuang waktu. Membiarkan otakku ini perlahan tergerogoti karena tidak digunakan untuk berpikir? Oh, tidak, John—"

"Tidur beberapa jam tidak akan membuat otakmu disfungsi, Sher—"

"Itu untuk manusia—hatchi!—normal seper—"

"Akui kamu memang manusia normal—"

Adu mulut masih berlangsung dan Sherlock masih bersikukuh tidak mau mengangkat kaki dari sini.

Akhirnya, Lestrade turun tangan untuk menengahi perdebatan mereka. "Kau harus menuruti doktermu, Sherlock."

Dahi Sherlock mengerut. "John bukan dokter—"

"Kau pasienku dan aku doktermu," potong John cepat.

"Sejak kapan?" Nada tak menerima terdengar dari perkataan Sherlock.

"Sejak kau sakit. Sekarang, biarkan Lestrade bekerja."

Sherlock menoleh ke arah Lestrade, mencari dukungan agar membiarkan dirinya berada di sini, namun sang inspektur hanya memberi sorot mata _kami-dapat-menyelesaikan-kasus-ini-meski-tanpa-bantuanmu-Sherlock_.

Diiringi gerutuan kecil, Sherlock pasrah digiring oleh John masuk ke dalam taksi menuju Baker Street.

"Makan dan minum obat." John menyiapkan sepiring spaghetti untuk dirinya sendiri dan sepiring lagi—plus ekstra piring kecil berisi tiga butir obat—untuk Sherlock.

Tanpa komentar, Sherlock menyuap sendok demi sendok spaghetti ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memang sangat lapar, perutnya terus-menerus meronta minta diisi sejak berpura-pura tidur tadi. Ia sedikit mengutuk keadaan sakit ini yang membuat kebutuhan makannya lebih besar dari kebutuhan berpikirnya. Namun, harga dirinya yang menjulang amat tinggi dan tak ingin terlihat lemah, menghalangi kebutuhan dasarnya ini.

Setelah makan, Sherlock memandang aneh obat-obat di hadapannya. "Apa ini?"

John menjawab dari wastafel tanpa menoleh ke arah partnernya, "Aku tahu kau sebenarnya lebih tahu apa itu."

Sherlock memutar matanya dengan malas. "Kau dokternya, _Dokter_ _John Watson_."

John tak menggubris nada sinis itu. "Yang berwarna merah muda adalah penurun demam, yang berwarna biru—"

"—obat flu. Jelas sekali," Sherlock memotong dengan nada meremehkan.

Untung saja John sudah terlatih menghadapi sahabatnya yang menjengkelkan ini.

"Dan yang ini? Aku belum pernah melihatnya," Sherlock memutar-mutar pil pipih berwarna putih.

John menaruh segelas air di depan Sherlock. "Itu peningkat imunitas dosis ekstra. Kau terkena flu tingkat berat dan pasti tidak ingin terjangkit penyakit remeh macam ini lagi."

"Kau tidak berniat meracuniku, 'kan?" tanya Sherlock penuh selidik.

Pandangan membunuh John langsung menusuk ke arah sahabat-keras-kepalanya ini. "Oh, aku tahu kau tidak akan," dan Sherlock langsung menenggak obat-obat itu dalam sekali tegukan.

"Sekarang kau..." John mendorong tubuh jangkung Sherlock ke arah kamar, "...tidur dan jangan menyusahkanku lagi."

Sherlock hanya mendengus kesal dan menarik selimut kembali.

"Aku ada janji dengan seorang teman dan akan keluar selama sekitar satu jam. Aku ingin kau masih di sini ketika aku pulang nanti."

Sembari tidur menghadap tembok, Sherlock menjawab, "Iya, dokter."

John tampak puas dengan respon itu, ia keluar dan menutup perlahan pintu kamar, berjalan menuju tangga.

Sesampainya di lantai satu, John justru membuka sepatunya dan berjinjit tanpa suara naik kembali menuju flat! Oh, sekarang giliran John yang merencanakan sesuatu, ia tidak ingin tertipu untuk yang keempat kalinya. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu di depan pintu, terdengar suara benda jatuh dari dalam kamar. Sang dokter dengan tenang membuka pintu kamar dan memperhatikan pasiennya yang sedang mencoba bangun dari posisinya yang terkapar di lantai.

"I-itu bukan ob-bat peningkat i-imun ekstra, Jo-John!" Suara tersengal-sengal Sherlock mengiringi kesadarannya yang semakin menipis.

John tersenyum kecil penuh kemenangan. "_Well_, sebenarnya itu adalah obat tidur dosis ekstra, Sherlock. Penjagaan ekstra agar kau tidak berusaha untuk kabur lagi."

Kedua mata Sherlock sedikit terbelalak kaget, mengedip-ngedip berusaha memperoleh kesadarannya kembali—namun sia-sia. Nampaknya efek obat tidur sudah mulai bekerja.

Mengerti apa yang dikhawatirkan sahabatnya, John dengan cepat menambahkan, "Oh, tidak, tidak. Tenang saja. Aku mengerti kondisimu dan tahu dosis yang tepat untukmu. Aku yakin obat itu tidak akan mengganggu kerja otak jeniusmu."

Tangan Sherlock menggapai-gapai, menunjuk ke arah John, bergumam tidak jelas "Dasar, kau, John—" sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya hilang sama sekali.

Meski dengan susah payah mengangkat tubuh Sherlock—yang lebih berat dari dirinya— ke atas tempat tidur dan menutupinya dengan selimut, John sangat bangga akan _ide cerdiknya_. Ia merasa tak perlu meminta maaf atas tindakannya kali ini sebangun Sherlock nanti. Toh, ia melakukan ini demi kebaikan partnernya sendiri. Sherlock yang sakit memang menyebalkan! Dan John bersumpah tak ingin mengalami hal ini lagi.

Deruan napas halus mulai terdengar kembali dan kali ini Sherlock _benar-benar _akan tertidur selama delapan jam ke depan. John meninggalkan Sherlock agar dapat tidur tanpa gangguan.

"Cepat sembuh, teman."

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

><p>Fanfic pertama di tahun 2015! ~\^^~*tebar confetti* Oh yeah! Saya seneng dengan ide _sick!Sherlock_ dan _doctor!John_! Sherlock yang sakit itu memunculkan rasa bahwa Sherlock memang manusia biasa dan normal. Akui itu, Sherlock!

**Sherlock**: "Menjadi normal dan biasa-biasa saja itu membosankan."

**John**: "Ya, ya, ya, tetap saja kau dapat jatuh sakit dan itu membuktikan bahwa kau memang manusia biasa."

**Sherlock**: "Aku tidak berbicara padamu, John!"

**John**: "Baiklah, jangan panggil aku ketika kau membutuhkan obat lagi."

**Sherlock**: "Tidak akan."

**Author**: *mundur perlahan dari perdebatan mereka berdua* Dibanding nonton adu mulut mereka yang tiada akhir, lebih baik tinggalkan _review_ kalian, kawan~

Ok, silakan klik tombol **review** di bawah, teman-teman :))


End file.
